


Phone Sex

by TardisGirl11 (ThedasWitch)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThedasWitch/pseuds/TardisGirl11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader, a hunter dating Dean, is laid up in bed with an injury. She and Dean miss each other after some time apart, and decide to “entertain” each other over the phone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

“I miss you too, Dean,” you say, leaning back against the headboard.

You’d been living in the bunker and hunting with the Winchesters for almost two years, and dating Dean for the last six months. Unfortunately, a sprained ankle meant that the brothers had had no choice but to go on a hunt without you. They’d been gone for about eleven days, which was the longest you and Dean had been apart since you’d started dating.

“Feeling okay?” he asks “I hate leaving you when you’re hurt.” You can practically hear his brow furrow through the phone.

“I’m fine,” you assure him. “Just bored. Turns out the bunker is pretty quiet without you and Sam.”

“Quiet here too. We finally ganked the son of a bitch, and Sammy’s… found some company for the night.”

“So you’re all alone? Poor baby,” you tease.

“Hey, you were the one complaining about being bored.”

You laugh. “Fair enough.”

“You know we could… entertain each other. If you wanted.”

“Hmmm… I think I like the sound of that,” you say, making yourself more comfortable.

“Awesome. What are you wearing?” Dean says, his voice dropping an octave.

“Shorts. Black panties. And one of your flannel shirts.”

“Damn, Y/N. That’s hot.”

You put the phone on speaker and set it on the nightstand, leaving your hands free.

“What do you want me to do?” you ask, settling into the bed.

You can hear fabric rusting over the phone, and Dean’s breathing gets a little heavier. “Unbutton the shirt. Slowly. And describe it.”

You start on the first button, closing your eyes to focus on the fabric sliding across your skin. “I’m unbuttoning the shirt. And you know what, guess I forgot to put on a bra this morning.”

“Y/N,” Dean growls.

“What next?” you ask, running your hands over your breasts.

“Mmmm… touch yourself. Pinch your nipples for me, baby.”

You moan softly, following his directions. “Oh… Dean,” you gasp, rolling your nipples between your fingers.

“Babe…” he says, a hitch in his voice.

“Are you touching yourself?” you ask, sliding a hand down your stomach.

“Oh yeah, baby. Picturing your hands on my cock, your hot mouth wrapped around me…” he groans.

You unbutton your shorts and slip a hand beneath the waistband of your panties. You part your lower lips and tease your clit with a finger. “I’m so wet for you, baby,” you whimper.

Dean exhales heavily, and you can just picture him biting his lip, eyes heavy with lust.

You rub small circles over your clit, increasing the pressure and moaning again.

“Are you still dressed?” asks Dean.

You shove down your shorts and panties, kicking them to the floor and shrugging off Dean’s shirt. “Not anymore,” you reply.

“Good,” he growls.

You spread your legs and slip a finger inside yourself, still massaging your clit with your thumb. You increase speed and pressure, feeling a familiar coiling low in your belly.

“I’m so close, Dean…”

“Come for me, baby.”

His words push you over the edge, and you hear him come with a shout as you go keening over the edge, collapsing into your mattress.

You curl onto your side and reach for the phone, turning it off speaker and tucking it against your ear.

“That… was amazing,” you say, still catching your breath.

“For you and me both. God, I can’t wait to get home to you.”

“See you soon,” you reply with a smile. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Y/N.”


End file.
